


Primed For Duty

by Gyftin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Best birb detectives, Birds, Blood and Injury, Cockatiel Detectives, Depictions of Murder, F/M, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Main Characters are based on my parrots, Minor Character Death, Modernised 1940s setting (Think of LA Noire but with birds), Slow Burn, What else would you need?, everyone is a bird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyftin/pseuds/Gyftin
Summary: You follow the story of two detective cockatiels, Cimere and Aster, who are investigating a series of homicides around the city. Will they find the culprit? Will they get over their hatred of each other? Will feelings between them bloom? Come find out in this old - style detective story based in a modernised 1940s setting (Think of LA Noire but with birds.)
Relationships: Cimere/Aster
Kudos: 8





	Primed For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for the story before we begin, This story is entirely for my English assignment, i'm just putting it here so others can read it if they'd like.  
> Cimere and Aster are my cockatiels, Cimere is a male Common Grey; Aster, a female Cinnamon.  
> Yes, they are literally just birds, this will become clear the more you progress through the story.
> 
> My English assignment was to create ONLY an opening to a novel of my choice, so this is what i made, However, if people like it (Or ever find it) i will keep creating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Cimere and Detective Aster investigate a homicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Homicide scene is slightly graphic however does not go on for long, feel free to skip over it.  
> This story was originally for my English assignment, and i was only tasked on making the opening to it, however i think i might carry on.
> 
> Side note, As stated in tags, all characters are based on bird species, Cimere and Aster are my pet cockatiels, however there is more species than just 'tiels.

**22 Seaview Lane, Blackpass. 1947, 02:31 AM**   
  
  
  
The first thing Cimere could hear when he opened the car door; sirens, crying, shouting. In all his life, he had never seen such a massacre, such a mauled and broken body. The sight made his stomach churn. Aster didn’t seem phased by the sight, it was as if she were emotionless; her mind, a desolate wasteland, void of empathy. He never quite understood how she could cope with such things, a pretty young girl such as herself shouldn’t be seeing this sort of horror, and he had said as much when they first met. The broken wrist from that first encounter told him that he shouldn’t question her, ever.    
  
  
  
He’d been so focused on the carnage that he jolted when Aster spoke up. “Well, ‘seems like there was one hell of a party here.” He’d almost forgotten that they were standing in a crime scene, the gore corrupting his concentration. “Seems that way,” he mused, “Any ideas on what happened?” Aster simply shook her head, her feather crest bathed in moonlight. With a deep sign, Cimere trudged on towards the corpse in front of him, the poor soul’s blood glistening in the blue and red lights of the police cars. Upon closer inspection of the body, he found it to be the body of a young man, a pigeon, mid twenties at most, His ribcage was clearly visible, feathers doused in the blood and guts that had gushed out. Further up the body there were patches of missing feathers and blood, covering the neck and head, the eyes were also missing. He heard a poor rookie vomit somewhere behind him, the poor guy had only been on the force for three days. Beside him, Aster strutted up, scoffing at the body, she may not be bothered by gore, but she sure didn’t like messes. After a while of examining the body, taking any evidence, the coroner took the body to be examined in an autopsy, Cimere was thankful he didn’t need to look at the mangled body for a while.   
  
  
  
He suddenly was grabbed from behind, stumbling backwards, he spun around to see Aster dragging him towards their vehicle. “C’mon bird brain!” she screeched, “We have to start working right away!” He mentally groaned, this was going to be a long night.   
  
  
**  
  
Aviation avenue police department. 04:58 AM**   
  
  
  
  
  
Cimere sighed, it was useless to get Aster to take breaks. He’d stopped keeping track of time after the 5th coffee, he hated coffee, but it was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep on his keyboard. Sighing once more, he spun around in his chair to face Aster. It was no surprise to him that she was still typing at her computer, he dreaded having to correct the everlasting spelling and grammar errors she made. She was an excellent detective but her English left much to be desired. “Aster, don’t you think it’s about time you took a break?” he spoke softly, but the glare he got in return could have shattered anyone unused to her rather unique approach to disagreeing, some may say that Aster was cold, distant or violent if provoked… they wouldn’t be wrong, but she also has her charms.    
  
  
  
  
Cimere loved the way her dirty blonde crest shot up, curling forward gently when excited, it’s a shame that she was only excited while investigating a gruesome murder scene, however, he takes what little he can get. He adored the way Aster’s feathers puffed up when she pouted; her feathers covering half of her beak, giving her a shy and gentle look.    
  
  
  
  
After a while of Cimere staring dumbly at her - lost in his thoughts - she sighed. “No, I have a detailed report that I’m filling out! The Commander will get the report late if I take constant breaks like you!” Cimere almost barked out a laugh, ‘Late?’ How on earth did she think it would be late, she can type as fast as he can eat! She’d obviously seen his amused expression because she almost screeched, scaring poor Poe walking by with his coffee. Poe was very easily spooked, he had questioned him why he had joined the force if he was so easily frightened, he never quite answered, dancing around the question then subtly changing the question. A few people around the office chuckled at Poe’s misfortune, coffee covering his shirt and tie.    
  
  
  
Cimere was becoming too tired to even sit up straight, not even the coffee in his system was able to keep him alert. He spun back around to face his computer, setting down his head on the desk and drifting to sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos! Story will be updated slowly, but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little opening to a novel, if you liked it, please comment and kudos!


End file.
